


We've Met Before

by Oneofafishykind



Series: Blind Date AU [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Death, Pre-Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofafishykind/pseuds/Oneofafishykind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times that Teddy and Billy encountered one another before they were set up on their blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Met Before

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this piece saved on my computer for such a long time and I've edited it so much and I'm still not entirely satisfied but I've been meaning to post is for forever so here you go. I may still make a few changes later.

1.  
Billy felt a hand against his back and then his body lurched and he fell forward off the swing into the dirt. His knees scraped on the ground but he refused to cry. His mum said that that’s what the bully’s wanted and he didn’t want Greg to have what he wanted. He hated Greg.  
Greg had been picking on him all year but Billy knew that in a few weeks Greg would be moving up to Middle School and he wouldn’t have to see him again so he gritted his teeth and pretended that the older boy didn’t scare his 7 year old self.  
His knees stung as he rolled onto his back so that he could keep an eye on Greg who was smirking down at him on the floor. “Did the little baby fall of his swing?” Billy wouldn’t rise to the bait but he could feel the sting of tears threatening to fall.  
“Leave him alone Greg.” Billy looked behind him to see a grumpy looking blond boy. “That wasn’t nice.” The boy bent down to Billy and smiled, offering his hand to help him stand. Billy looked at it waiting for it to be pulled back and for the boy to start laughing. He’d seen this boy around Greg a lot and knew that if you were friends with Greg, you weren’t supposed to be nice to Billy. When Billy didn’t take the hand the boy pushed it forward again insisting that he help.  
“Why are you such a sissy Teddy? I thought I was your best friend? You’re supposed to be on my side.” Teddy ignored his friend and smiled at Billy as he finally took the hand and allowed Teddy to pull him to his feet. The boy must have been freakishly strong because Billy barely put in any effort but he was suddenly standing. He pulled a crumpled plaster out of his pocket and stuck it on Billy’s hand where there was a graze that he hadn’t even noticed.  
“I am your best friend Greg but you can’t be mean to people or I won’t be. I don’t like hurting people, it isn’t nice and my mum says I shouldn’t do it.” Teddy seemed satisfied with his job because he dropped Billy’s hands and moved around him to face up to his friend.  
Greg didn’t like being put down in front of other people. “Whatever, Teddy. Billy deserves it. He stares at other boys. My dad says that’s disgusting. Boys shouldn’t look at other boys.”  
…  
Teddy didn’t like it when Greg was mean to Billy. He liked Billy even though what Greg said was true. Billy watched him a lot and sometimes it made Teddy a bit uncomfortable but he didn’t mind. He figured Billy must be lonely because a he never had anyone to play with. If he didn’t have Greg, he’d play with Billy. But Greg was possessive and didn’t like Teddy playing with other children. Greg was in the year above him but their parents were friends so they’d grown up playing together. When Greg moved up to middle school at the end of the year, Teddy would play with Billy.

2.  
Teddy laughed at whatever it was Greg had said and high fived him. Honestly he couldn’t even remember what it was. Their relationship was so insubstantial and Teddy was done trying to be this macho lad’s lad that Greg wanted him to be. It drained him. But he’d been friends with Greg all his life and he just didn’t have the guts to stand up to him so he continued the bravado when what he really wanted to do was curl up on his sofa and watch trashy reality TV or read a book. Both of which were abhorrent to Greg. What would you read a book for when you could go down the pub and lift up unsuspecting girl’s skirts and drink until you passed out?  
Greg slapped him on the shoulder, bringing him back to the present. “Dude, come on. Pub. I need a beer and a babe.” He laughed at his own verbal prowess and once again Teddy pretended to appreciate it.  
“Yeah man, me too. Let’s go.” They’d been hanging around Teddy’s apartment but now they grabbed their coats and headed for the door. Teddy was always nervous of having Greg round because Greg was a snooper. He liked to pick things up and joke about hunting for Teddy’s porn stash. Teddy prayed to god he wasn’t serious. His porn stash was not what Greg would be expecting. Firstly it wasn’t as extensive as the stash at Greg’s. Secondly: Greg liked big breasted women and Teddy was more into big breasted men, or even skinny twinks. Whatever his flavour it certainly wasn’t Greg’s.  
He’d only had one boyfriend over the years. It was hard to meet guys when you spent all your time hanging around a guy who didn’t have a clue that his best friend was gay. That had been the problem with his last relationship. At the age of 20 most guys wanted their boyfriends to be out. Teddy just wasn’t there yet.  
The pub was heaving when they arrived but Greg knew the bouncer so they got in anyway. Greg pushed his way to the bar and ordered two beers and then made a run for a table when he noticed a couple getting up to go. “Hey babe, you mind if we grab your table if you aren’t using it anymore.” It was a good thing that the guy had gone to get his girlfriend’s coat from the hook by the door because Greg was a pro at flirting with girls that already had boyfriends.  
She winked “Sure stud, you boys have a good night now.” Then she smiled over their shoulder at the guy bringing her coat. “Thanks babe.” And as they walked away she glanced back and winked at Greg again. He was a good looking guy and Teddy knew this because he’d had a crush on the guy for years until they’d grown up and Greg had realised what his looks could get him and subsequently turned into a complete asshole. Now he was just the eye candy with the really sour centre that Teddy kept tempting himself with. Teddy shook his head at his own helplessness and gulped down the first half of his drink.  
“Woah slow down there buddy. We got all night to get wasted.” Teddy nodded and took another gulp.  
“I need it tonight man, I got a case of the blue balls.” Greg laughed and slapped his buddy on the back.  
“We’ll get you laid tonight man. Fear not, your wingman is here.” Teddy knew what that meant. He’d start flirting with a girl on ‘Teddy’s behalf’ and end up nailing the poor girl himself in the bathroom at the back of the pub. Teddy wasn’t that bothered, at least the girls got some, which they wouldn’t be getting with him.  
Greg said something and slapped him on the back laughing raucously and Teddy took his cue to join in. A few tables away a young man tried to shush the girl he sat opposite as she turned and shouted at Greg to calm down a little. She couldn’t hear a word her friend was saying. Greg’s barely turned to the girl to say “Why don’t you blow me darlin’?” and when the response he got was ‘misogynistic pig’ he chuckled and turned back to Teddy, “These girls don’t know what they want.”  
Teddy stood “I need another drink.” In his head he added, ‘to get through this ordeal’. “Want one?”  
…  
Billy tried. He did. Kate’s anger just would not be quelled. “Come on Kate please. Ignore them. They’re a little loud but it’s fine. We can move. They’re just having a good time.”  
“We shouldn’t have to move for assholes like them Billy.” Billy hadn’t even wanted to come out tonight but Kate had been persistent that Billy seriously needed to get some fresh air and make out with some random drunk guy in the bathroom of a sleazy pub once in a while. While Billy wasn’t opposed to the first part, he definitely wasn’t a ‘quickie in the bathroom’ kind of guy. He was more of a ‘take me out for dinner and tell me my eyes are dreamy’ kind of guy. Billy watched Kate surge up to her feet in a rage and although he reached out to grab her hand and pull her back she managed to shake him off.  
“Seriously assholes. You aren’t the only people in this bar who want to have fun tonight. Could you tone it the fuck down?” The guy who turned round was handsome in a ‘beat you up’ kind of way.  
“Why don’t you blow me darlin’?” had been his creative response and Kate was affronted.  
“Misogynistic pig!” She’d shouted back at him before returning to her seat, grumbling about the quality of guys in bars. “Come on Billy. Let’s go. There are better bars out there without any wankers like him. Text Nate. Tell him we’re changing bars. I’m not coming here again if this is the quality of their patronage.” Nate was their other best friend. The three had been attached at the hip for so long now that Billy had a hard time figuring out where he ended and they began.

3.  
“Come on Nate. Hurry up. I want to get to the convention before I’m an old man.” Nate grumbled and jogged to catch up to Billy who wasn’t paying him any attention anyway. He only had eyes for the crowds of cosplayers headed towards the New York Convention Centre.  
“Seriously Billy does it really matter? We have tickets. It’s not like they aren’t going to let us in.”  
“I want to get to the dealers room before all the good stuff is snatched up.” Billy grabbed hold of his friends arm and began to drag him towards the queues at the entrance.  
“Why couldn’t you bring Kate? She likes these things.” She didn’t like these things but she was much more patient with Billy and his ridiculous level of fanboy which Nate was just not in the mood to handle.  
“She’s with Eli. You know what she’s like when she’s with her boyfriend. She’s all grouchy and argumentative and I don’t want her bringing me down today. I honestly don’t know why they’re still together. I mean I like Eli, he’s really nice, but they were seriously better off as friends.” They were in the queue now and Billy was bouncing on his toes like an excited child. “Speaking of relationships…” Billy let the sentence trail suggestively but on Nate feigning ignorance Billy pushed it. “How’s it going with Cassie? She seemed to really like you.”  
Nate tried to hide his grin with his hand, coughing lightly so as not to blow his cover. “Yeah, I think she does. She’s cute too.” Billy nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah she’s pretty. It truly sucks for her that I’m into dudes.” Nate laughed and punched him on the shoulder playfully. “So are you going to officially ask her out or are you doing ‘The Nate’ again?”  
“The Nate?”  
“You know? You really like a girl and she likes you but you never actually ask her out. That’s such a you thing to do.” Nate’s thoughts went to Billy. He’d crushed on Billy all through high school and never asked him out. No one but Kate and Billy knew he was bisexual but only Kate knew that he’d been half in love with their best friend. It wasn’t something that was easy to tell people because everyone seemed to think that if you were bisexual then you must be polyamorous too and that just wasn’t how it worked.  
Billy wasn’t interested in the answer though because he caught sight of a Captain America cosplay and squealed in delight. “Oh my god, Nate. Look at that guy. His costume is so authentic and he really fills it out, if you know what I mean.” Nate knew what he meant. He could practically see the guys nipples through the fabric. But even he could appreciate a nicely toned man in a tight suit.  
It must have looked strange that two guys in DC character cosplays were squealing over a guy dressed as Captain America…well one. Nate would look but he wasn’t much for expressing. He still couldn’t believe that Billy had managed to convince him to go as Batman to his Red Robin. When he’d asked Billy why they were betraying Marvel Billy had grinned naughtily at him and claimed he’d wanted to ‘shake things up a bit’ that he’d ‘pretty much been as all the Marvel characters except the girls’ and there was no way he was going there.  
…  
Teddy hoped the mask and the costume would keep him from being recognised by anyone he knew, not that anyone he knew was likely to go to a comic convention but he couldn’t risk Greg finding out he was into this stuff. He’d told Greg he was visiting his mum for the weekend and wouldn’t be available to hang out. Greg had teased him for being a mommas boy but it was better than the alternative. There was no way he was missing this weekend. He’d heard Stan Lee was going to be there and it was his dream to meet him. He hadn’t been expecting a crowd of screaming fangirls to accost him outside the convention hall for photos. He just hoped that wherever these pictures got uploaded was not somewhere Greg would be.  
Inside was just as crazy. He had both girls and boys coming up to him all day asking for pictures. He hadn’t realised he’d be so popular but it kind of felt nice to be appreciated for something that he was interested in.  
The dealer’s room had a great selection of comics and memorabilia and Teddy was browsing a particularly interesting display of chibi Avengers when he noticed a Red Robin next to him appreciating the same Hulk figure he was. “Kind of seems a bit ironic you being dressed as a DC character and being interested in the Avengers figures.” He figured he might as well strike up a conversation with the guy. Maybe he could dissuade him from competing with him over the purchase he needed to complete his chibi display in his room.  
The boy laughed. “Yeah? I guess it does. I like your costume. I noticed you outside. You really do Cap justice.” Was this guy flirting with him?  
“Thanks. You make a pretty cute Red Robin.” The boy blushed and looked away muttering his gratitude. Teddy wanted to clear some of the suddenly very tense air. “I take it you’re a DC fan so why the interest in the Chibi Hulk huh?”  
“Actually I’m a Marvel kind of guy. There aren’t many Avengers with my body type I’m afraid.” The guy didn’t’ look upset, in fact he looked sly. Like he knew how cute it made him look. “I was just examining Hulk to see if it was better than the one I already have. It’s not by the way. I’m more interested in The Scarlet Witch figure. It’s a hard one to come by.”  
Teddy had been paying for his purchase while they were speaking and when he was done he turned to Red Robin, hoping to keep him talking for a little longer but a shout of “Hey Red Robin, Batman is so done with hanging around waiting while you analyse dolls. Can we go to the panels now?” Teddy thought perhaps the guy dressed as Batman was his boyfriend by the jealousy in his voice as he called out to them. The boy had seemed so embarrassed to be caught red (I’m sorry. Bad puns are my weakness) handed that he turned and fled barely calling a ‘It was nice to meet you Cap’ over his shoulder before disappearing and Teddy regretted that he hadn’t even gotten his name. He’d always just be that cute guy dressed as Red Robin who he’d flirted with over a table of chibis all those years ago.

4.  
Teddy wasn’t looking where he was going. He could hardly see through the tears that wouldn’t seem to stop. He was truly alone now. The worst part was that he was angry at her. How dare she die? And right now when he needed her the most. His mum had always been secretive about his heritage but he couldn’t believe that someone from her own family would kill her. She was the most amazing woman Teddy had ever known. Signing her death certificate had been the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. And now he literally had no one. He’d never met his father, he’d recently cut all ties with Greg and now his mother was gone.  
Someone bumped into his shoulder and Teddy finally noticed his surroundings. Somehow he’d made it as far as Central Park. It was cold out but Teddy didn’t care. He walked towards the Avengers Mansion which he could see across the grass and sat down on the bench. This was a place he’d come too often in the past to draw strength. He’d come here the first time he’d thought he might be gay; when he was battling with his mother about the disconnection with his father’s family; and when he’d finally made the decision to cut Greg from his life; and now here he was after his mother had died.  
It seemed he wasn’t alone in his belief that somehow the abandoned Avengers Mansion had some sort of residual strength because there was a guy about his own age sitting a little closer to the mansion beneath a tree. He had his knees drawn up under his chin and he was staring at the building like he was waiting for Captain America to walk down the steps. If it had been any other day Teddy might have approached him and tried to cheer him up but it was today and he’d just had to come to terms with the death of his only relative and best friend. Sarah Altman seemed to always accept Teddy no matter what he did. She knew that Greg was a bad influence on him but she also knew that Teddy had a good heart and that Greg could never completely corrupt him. She knew that when he was ready to break free he would and she would be there as a shoulder to cry on. She hadn’t even batted an eyelid when he’d come out to her and when he’d fought with her over stupid little things she’d forgiven him with a smile like it was easiest thing in the world.  
If only he’d known about his family history, maybe he could have protected her. 

 

…  
The night after their first date. The boys couldn’t shake the feeling that they’d seen each other somewhere before.

**Author's Note:**

> I went through this before posting and put line breaks between every paragraph and then i previewed and they vanished. It's 2am and I'm giving up.


End file.
